California Gurls
by damonxelenaforever
Summary: Gabriella Montez is an 18 year old girl who gets everything she's ever wanted. When she spends summer vacation with her dad in Los Angeles, California where the girls all get tanned, she meets a boy named Troy Bolton and things take an unexpected turn.
1. Trailer

California Gurls

Summary: Summer. Beaches. Hot guys. Gabriella Montez is an 18 year old girl who gets everything she's ever wanted; her life is full of many different possibilities. When she spends summer vacation with her dad in Los Angeles, California where the girls all get tanned, she meets a boy named Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton; a 19 year old boy who is very attractive and has sex with every girl he meets. All except one. What happens when things take an unexpected turn? Will it just be another summer romance or will this turn into true love?

**Trailer**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy on the phone with Ryan and Chad (3-way conversation)_

"We're going to LA where all the girls get so tanned."

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella slapping Troy in the face_

"You asshole!"

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay kissing Troy_

"Oh, you are so amazing and so hot."

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan standing up and yelling at Troy_

"You act like I'm your gay friend...I AM NOT GAY!"

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad staring at a girl's butt_

"I'd tap that."

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor trying to comfort a crying Gabriella_

"Who fucking cares if he broke your heart?"

**COMING SOON!**

**A/N: I know the trailer seems kind of weird in a way, but review and tell me what you think and I'm sorry I haven't written a story in so long. I have an actual reason for that cause was that I had school and such, but now I'm back with a new story. I haven't been so successful with my stories, but this one might not be successful either but that's up to you...the readers (of course) to help me reach my goal of getting 100 reviews. I also haven't been very successful in writing stories because I have no inspiration at all or I just can't think anymore or I'm just stressed out. So please help me out and that would mean so much to me. Tell people to read my other stories like Boy Meets Girl (which has a lot of grammar mistakes) but I enjoy that story. Also read Love Me and Two Lives One World by browneyedxtwilightluver. She would really appreciated it if you did. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Gabriella Montez stepped out of the airport with her suitcase in one hand and her cell phone in the other hand. She sighed, deciding to sit down on the bench outside of the airport entrance while waiting for her dad. She wondered to herself when her dad will actually be there. Finally a red mustang pulled up nearby as she stood up and placed her suitcase in the trunk. "Thanks for being late to pick up your only daughter at the airport." she said sarcastically, getting in the passenger seat of the car. "Sorry honey," her dad paused. "I got held up at work." Andrew Montez is a 40 year old single man living on the beach of Los Angeles, California and he has a dalmation named Peanut. Gabriella's mother, Inez had divorced Andrew when Gabriella was only 7 years old and from then on, Gabriella would vist her father every summer in California. She used to enjoy the summers with her dad, but now she is older, she seems to look at it as if it were scheduled. Like she knew that she had to go to California so her mother would spend some "alone time", but Gabriella knew that her mother would never want some alone time because her mother's meaning of alone time was sitting on the couch and watching home movies, crying about how she misses the old days when Gabriella's parents were still together.

Andrew parked in front of the two story house and at the same moment, a woman came out. "Good afternoon Andrew!" She waved hello. "Oh dad, don't tell me she's going to be your new mistress." Gabriella said, getting out of the car. "No, no. That's nonsense Gabby. This is Mrs. Evans." He told her. "Oh." It was the same tone her mother used. Her father pulled out her suitcase as Gabriella walked past Mrs. Evans, saying "Excuse me", and entered the house. She headed upstairs, entering the same room she slept in since she was 7. Her father placed the suitcase next to the closet. "Do you need anything honey?" he asked her. "No. I'll be fine. Thanks dad." she smiled as he smiled before leaving the room. She closed the door and took out her laptop as she sat down on the bed. She logged on and saw that there were emails from Taylor and Kelsi who were both her best friends. She replied to them, telling them that she arrived safe in Los Angeles, and was now at her dad's house. She decided that she should go to the beach and have some fun on her own. She was 18 and she was allowed to go out alone. She quickly got dressed into a black bikini, grabbed a towel, and told her dad that she would be at the beach. "Sure sweetie. Be back before dinner!" He called out as she went out the door. "Sure dad!" she called back, closing the backdoor behind her, and walked to the beach.

* * *

Troy Bolton was spending time with his mom in San Diego for summer vacation. "Oh Troy..." A girl moaned as she rode him. Troy was always having a fun summer, whether it was having sex with girls or playing basketball with his friends, he always found someway to entertain himself. The girl moaned louder; Troy knew his mom would be out for a few hours. "Ugh...it's so big!" She exclaimed, tilting her head back and bit her lip. He pulled out and came. Exhausted, the girl laid down on his chest and hugged him. She looked into his eyes, "Thank you." she whispered as she kissed him and he kissed back. After the girl left, Troy's mom had arrived ten minutes later. He went downstairs and saw a brochure on the table. "Uh, mom? What's all this about?" he asked. "Sorry honey, it was supposed to be your graduation present." his mom told him. "Thank you...I think." Troy said and walked out of the room. He went to his room, took out his cell phone and called his friend Chad. "Hello?" Troy chuckled lightly, hearing a sleepy Chad over the phone. "Hey man, call Ryan and tell him we're going to LA where all the girls get tanned." Troy told his friend. "Sure, sounds cool." Chad said.

Troy picked up his friends at LAX airport and they drove to the Evans' Summer house where his parents and his sister, Sharpay were currently staying. Troy parked his car in the driveway and they decided to walk down to the beach. "I'm starting to like LA." Chad smiled as fifteen girls in bikini's passed by them and was about to follow them when Troy grabbed his friend by the arm. "Don't be ahead of yourself big boy." he smiled as Chad rolled his eyes and then saw a girl. "Whoa, who is that?" Chad asked, looking towards a girl in a black bikini. "Hey, doesn't she go to our school?" Ryan asked. "Uh...I don't think so. She looks like she's lived here for a while. I mean, look at how tan she is." Troy said, eying her up and down. "Why don't you go and talk to her." Chad nudged his friend. Troy - with a small head start - walked up to Gabriella. "Hey sexy." he smiled as she slapped him. "You asshole." She said and walked away. Troy touched his jaw, "Man she's hot and ow, that hurt." he said, rubbing his jaw.

Gabriella arrived home before dinner, still pissed about how a guy walked up to her and talked to her in that manner. She slammed the door behind her and trudded up stairs. "Taylor! Kelsi!" she squealed as she ran up and hugged them. "I guess you found out our surprise guests." Her father leaned against the door way. "Thank you dad!" Gabriella kissed her father on the cheek and hugged him. She was thrilled to have her friends staying at her house because if it weren't for her father, she would've gotten bored in Los Angeles.

**So sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy my first chapter :) Thanks for all the reviews so far. I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What a long day!" Chad said, exhausted as he plopped down on the couch of the Evans' Summer home. "Say that again." Troy agreed, sitting down next to his best friend. "So, what about that girl earlier today? How did it work out with her?" Chad turned to his friend as Troy sighed, still continuing to rub his cheek. "Dude, it didn't work out okay." Troy said, standing up and stormed out of the room. "What's all the fuss about?" Mrs Evans entered the living room where Ryan and Chad were seated. "A hot girl slapped Troy across the face." Ryan answered. "That's not right. What did he say to her?" Mr Evans asked. "You do not want to know dad." Ryan said. "Don't you just love the summer?" Sharpay Evans, Ryan's twin sister, entered the living room and frowned when she saw her brother's friend, Chad. "Oh, it's just you." she said, turned and left the room. Troy had just walked out of the upstairs guest bathroom when the two bumped into each other. "Watch-oh, hi Sharpay." Troy said, eyeing Sharpay. She was wearing a pink miniskirt and pink v-neck shirt with matching high heels. "I haven't got all evening Troy; I need to get some beauty sleep." Sharpay said tiredly. "I'm very sorry." Troy stood aside for Sharpay to pass on by. "Though, I need some help taking off my heels. My feet are killing me." She slouched a little. "Will you help?" she asked with a slight pout. "Sure, of course." He nodded, following Sharpay into her large and very extravagant room.

There was a large pink bed in one corner, dressers in another, and then a large closet which filled up most of the room. Sharpay sat down on her bed and lifted her leg up so that Troy could help take her heels off. He started with one foot, taking off the shoe and tossed it behind her; and then moved to her other foot to take off the second shoe. Once he took off both shoes, he stood up and told Sharpay that he was going to bed. "You're not going anywhere Troy." Sharpay said, standing up as she placed a hand on his chest. She pushed him against the wall, sliding her hand down to where the hem-line of his pants were. Troy gulped as a rush of nerves flowed through him; it was unsual for him to be nervous about having sex with a girl, but Sharpay was different. He had never let a girl take control before; it was always he who had taken control and he loved the kind of girl that would listen to him; the kind of girl that was patient but also, the kind who had a fire deep inside of her that longed for him. Not only for sex, but for Troy's love alone. He wanted a girl to fall in love with him, not because of what he was - a basketball jock - but for who he truly is, an average teenager. Of course, he couldn't help but be an average teenager with good looks and has had sex with almost every girl in school; that never stopped him from finding the right girl which he had hoped that someday he would come across. "We shouldn't be doing this Sharpay." he said as she dropped her hand and moved her body closer to his. "What is it Troy? Are you backing out on me?" she asked. "No, I'm not-" "Good; our parents wouldn't have to know a single thing." she smiled as she leaned in and began kissing Troy's lips.

Troy had to admit that Sharpay's kisses were better than most girls, but he didn't feel a spark between them; it was as if it was just...empty. He ran his hands through her long blonde hair, kissing her passionately. She moved her hand to where Troy's crotch, gently moving her hand up and down. He felt himself harden; he was immediately rock hard. He moved his hands to her waist as they continued to kiss each other; Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled down her underwear. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her, carrying her to the bed. He placed her down on the bed, then stood and began to unbutton his pants. Sharpay helped by pulling down his boxers, then grabbed his cock and began massaging it with her hand. Then after a few minutes, she began to suck his cock. He bit his lip, slightly moaning. After he was done being pleasured, it was time to pleasure Sharpay. He began by fingering her slowly as she closed her eyes, moaning. "Oh Troy." she said with a moan. He fingered her faster and within minutes, she was was close to climax me. "I want you now Troy." she told him. He obeyed by sliding his already erect member inside of her, going in and out. Seconds ticked by and he went even faster; Sharpay wrapped her legs around his waist. Their loud moans could be heard from downstairs and of course, from the outside and across the street where Gabriella and her friends were gathered in her bedroom.

"What fucking bastard would bang some chick at 9pm?" Taylor asked, looking out the window and sighed, only to see the curtains drawn to hide whatever was happening. "Taylor, it's not a big deal. Mr and Mrs Evans' children have some friends over." Gabriella said, leaning against the headboard while reading The Scarlet Letter. "Gabs, you've read that book a thousand times!" Taylor pryed the book out of Gabriella's hands and placed it back on the shelf. "Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You need to get out there and meet some boys." Kelsi said as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. One of them just tried to hit on me; I am _not_ going back out there tomorrow." Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest. "Gabs, this is fucking LA. You should be getting your tan on and you need a boyfriend." Taylor sat down on the bed. "_I_...don't _need_ a boyfriend Tay. I'm not that desperate." Gabriella looked away and sighed. What she really needed right now was a friend; someone to lean onto for support but apparently, Taylor and Kelsi weren't the kind of friends you would lean on. Maybe on their good days, but she wanted someone to hold her in his arms. Maybe she was desperate; desperate for a boyfriend and she hated to admit that her friends were right after all. "You look desperate." Kelsie said. "Maybe a little Kels. Look, it's not like one day I'm going to wake up and find some stranger in my bed tomorrow." Gabriella said sarcastically. "Gabs, we're not trying to have you go out there and find a guy to have a one night stand with. We want you to find a guy who'll be your best friend; we know you want that." Taylor explained. "Whatever you say Tay. I'm going to bed." Gabriella turned off the lights, leaving her friends sitting on her bed in the dark. "Night Gabs." Taylor and Kelsi said, but the only response was silence.

The next morning, Gabriella and her friends headed downstairs for breakfast. "Morning girls!" Andrew greeted the girls. "Morning dad." Gabriella said. "Morning Mr Montez." Taylor and Kelsi said. "Why are you in a happy mood?" Gabriella asked her dad as she grabbed three bowls - for herself, Taylor, and Kelsi - and three spoons. She pulled out a box of cereal and milk from the fridge; all three girls poured their share of cereal and milk, then sat down at the dinner table. "We are having some guests over; you know Mrs Evans, right?" he asked. "Yeah, so?" She looked at him before taking a spoonful of sugar. "Well, I invited them over for lunch so you can meet her husband and her two children. They also have guests over, so it'll be tightly packed here." he said. The three girls looked at each other before Gabriella said aloud, "Um, that's not necessary dad. I mean-" "Don't be silly sweetheart. I heard their children are your age and they went to the same school as you; East high." he said. That gave Gabriella the flashback of the century; she hated high school, especially when Sharpay Evans was the most popular girl in school and treated everyone like crap. It wasn't until her junior year when she finally met Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha. "What time are they getting here?" she asked. "Around 11 o'clock which means we will have time to get to know them." he smiled as she and her friends finished their cereal before heading upstairs. "I cannot believe I have to see that bitch again. I mean, it's only been a few weeks since school ended and we still have to-" "Tay, it's not a big deal okay. Maybe she's changed." Kelsi interrupted. "Yeah, Kelsi's right. Maybe she has changed; I mean, we don't know for sure but let's not ruin it okay. At least my dad has someone to talk to when I'm not here...yet." Gabriella said. "Yet?" Taylor asked. "Yeah, I'm going to Standford for college. I told you guys that, remember?" she asked them. "Oh yeah, we remember." Kelsi said.

The girls got ready and by the time they were done, the doorbell rang. Gabriella heard her dad's voice at the door and letting some guests in. She headed downstairs - followed by Taylor and Kelsi - when she immediately stopped. "Isn't that the guy who-" Kelsi began to whisper but was interrupted by Taylor. "Sh." Taylor said. "Come downstairs honey; what are you waiting for?" Her dad called up to her. Gabriella swallowed and made her way to the bottom of the stairs. "You must be Gabriella." Mrs Evans said with a smile, holding out her hand. "It's so nice to meet you." Gabriella smiled and shook Mrs Evans' hand, "Nice to meet you too Mrs Evans." After everyone was fully acquainted, the adults sat down in the living room while the teens were gathered in the backyard. "Gabriella Montez, has it really been that long?" Sharpay asked with a smile, hugging Gabriella. "It's only been a few weeks Sharpay." Gabriella said the moment Sharpay pulled away. "So, how's your mother doing?" Sharpay asked. "Um, she's doing fine." Gabriella swallowed and stared at the ground, away from the eyes of the guy she had seen yesterday at the beach. "I heard you're staying here with your dad, how sweet." Sharpay smiled as Gabriella looked at her, slightly nodding. "There's no need to be afraid of me." she added. "Ryan!" Sharpay turned to her brother as he looked at her, "Get me some ice tea with a lemon wedge." she said. The blond haired boy, which Gabriella noted to herself was Ryan, nodded and quickly went inside the house. "I'll go help him." Gabriella quickly said and followed him inside the house.

She found him in the kitchen looking for a glass and opened the dishwasher to hand him one. "Here you go." she said the minute he turned around. "Thanks." he smiled. "Sorry about my sister." he apologized. "It's no big deal. We went to school together." She smiled as he looked at her, confused for a moment. "Wait, you're Gabriella Montez?" he asked. "The one and only." she answered. He set the glass down and hugged her, "How you've been Gabs?" he asked her as she hugged him back. They pulled away, "Good...so far. You still listen to Sharpay?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess she still treats me the same ever since we were little. I don't mind." he shrugged as he pulled out a lemon from the fridge; Gabriella helped him by making some iced tea. "Well, you haven't changed much Ry." she said. He smiled, "You haven't either." She slightly nudged him; it was good to finally see another friend after all these weeks. Maybe Ryan's the guy I truly need right now as a shoulder to lean on. She thought to herself as she and Ryan continued to talk about the fun times they've had in high school.

**Once again, I apologize for the late chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all! Enjoy! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hey Gabs, tonight there's a party on the beach. Want to join us?" Kelsi asked as she walked out in a light green summer dress, followed by Taylor who walked out in a red summer dress. "No, I'm good." Gabriella said, going back to her reading. Taylor sighed and once again grabbed the book from Gabriella's hands. "Enough reading. Summer is all about having fun and meeting cute guys. I think that Ryan guy likes you." she said. "He does not. He likes Kelsi." Gabriella got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. Her friends followed behind her. "Gabs, that guy was a jerk to you and it's not a big deal. Look, you will go out and have fun with us. Come to the party, it'll be fun." Kelsi smiled. Gabriella sighed, ignoring her friends. Both Taylor and Kelsi looked at each other, knowing that they gave their best and they left the room. Minutes passed by and Gabriella decided to go to the party. There was nothing else to do, except to re-read her book. She went to her closet and picked out something to wear. Finally she arrived at the beach just moments later in a black mini skirt, blue v-neck shirt, and flip flops. She found her friends and began talk with them. Troy also arrived at the party with his friends and Sharpay. "Let's go somewhere private Troy." Sharpay smiled. "Not tonight Sharpay." Troy said. "Aww." She pouted, but he kissed her lips. "Only if you're good, then I'll make an exception." He smirked and winked. She let out a small giggle then walked away. When she was out of earshot, he rolled his eyes and groaned. He hated pretending to like Sharpay. Chad spotted a girl walking by him with a friend of hers and his eyes followed towards the direction she was going. "I'd tap that." He smiled. "Dude, you only say that if a girl has a nice ass." Troy said. "Indeed she does." Chad said, then followed the girl.

Troy continued to walk around the beach, ignoring many girls that came up to him. He wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them. He had his mind set on one girl, and only one in particular. He couldn't get the image of her out of his head. Her long brown wavy hair, brown eyes, and she had that perfect body. A body which he wanted to fuck so badly. But he knew he wouldn't be able to get her that easy. The girl who slapped him played hard to get and he was going to fight for her. He was going to do whatever it takes to get her to be with him. Immediately he saw her, sitting alone on a bench. This was his chance to go up to her and make up for his actions. He took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Can I help you?" she asked, looking up at him. She was more beautiful in person. Troy wondered to himself how a girl could be so beautiful. Almost angel like. The tone in her voice gave away the fact that she wasn't too happy to see him. "Look, I want to make up for my actions. I realize that what I did to you was wrong and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me, if not, I understand. I should've never treated you like that and it was very rude of me." he said. Troy noticed that she was going to say something, but it seemed like something was holding her back. "I'm Troy." He held out his hand towards her. She looked at it, then reached out and shook his hand. "Gabriella." she said.

At that exact moment, Gabriella felt a spark as soon as she touched his hand. She looked into his eyes and felt something that she had never felt before with a guy. There was something about him that made her trust him, but maybe that was her mind playing tricks on her. She stopped trusting guys a long time ago. "Nice to meet you Gabriella." Troy smiled and pulled away. "Would you mind if I sit?" he asked. Gabriella shook her head as she moved over to let him sit next to her. The two talked for what seemed like hours. It was becoming dark and Gabriella had to go home. She wouldn't want her father to worry. "Let me walk you home." Troy suggested with a smile. "Okay." she smiled. The two stood up and began walking towards Gabriella's house. They arrived at her house to bid each other good night. "I had a great time getting to know you Miss Montez." Troy smiled. "Same goes for you Mr Bolton." Gabriella smiled. It was the heat of the moment, and things were suddenly becoming awkward when Troy leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They pulled away and Gabriella blushed. "Um, I should go inside. See you soon?" she asked. "You will." he smiled. Gabriella smiled, then entered her house and closed the door behind her. She was met with Taylor and Kelsi who stood at the end of the staircase. "What happened?" Kelsi asked. "Nothing." Gabriella said, then walked past them and headed upstairs. "Wipe that smirk off your face Montez. We know you two kissed." Taylor and Kelsi followed Gabriella upstairs.

Later that night while Gabriella was asleep, Troy had climbed up the tree to her balcony. The door was partially left open as he slipped inside without waking her. The moonlight had hit her face perfectly and he loved how peaceful she looked. He took off his shirt, followed by his shoes and got in bed with her. The next morning Gabriella turned in bed and opened her eyes. She covered her mouth to hide her scream. Questions ran through her mind, wondering what might've happened last night. She nudged him gently to wake him up and when his eyes opened, "What are you doing here?" she asked, whispering. She didn't want to wake anyone up. "I hope you don't mind." he said. "Of course I do mind. Get out." she said. "Why? You enjoyed it." he smirked. "We...had sex?" she asked, but was slightly confused. "Yes." He was joking with her, but he wanted to see her reaction. "No, I-I-I'm not allowed to have sex. This is my father's-" "Calm down Gabriella. We never had sex. Besides, I don't have sex with girls that I meet for the first time. This is weird for me. You know, to not have sex." he said. "Oh, but you still have to leave." she said. "I can't leave." He sat up in her bed, facing away from her. She sat up and looked at him. "Why not?" she asked. He stood up and faced her. "Ever since last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's why I came here. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." Gabriella rolled her eyes and slightly shook her head. "I bet you say that to girls all the time." she said.

"No, just you. You're different Gabriella, and I've never felt this way about anyone. I mean, I know we just met and all but I can't fight the urge to want you so badly. I never wanted any girl like this before, and it's just so hard to resist you. I want to have sex with you, but I know I can't and it hurts. It kills me to fight against my nature." he said. "Then why don't you?" she asked. "You're the kind of girl who wouldn't want that." He got up and picked up his shirt. "I guess I should go. It was stupid for me to come here." he said, putting on his shirt and walked towards the balcony doors. "How did you get up here?" she asked him. "Goodbye Gabriella." he said, but before he could move, she went up to him and kissed his lips. She pulled away, "Stay with me Troy." she smiled. He smiled and kissed her lips again.

* * *

**Sorry about not uploading for so long, and I apologize if this chapter is a bit rusty. Thanks to all you readers who reviewed this story! Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"There's a party tonight, wanna be my date?" Troy asked Gabriella. He looked at her, searching her eyes for answers. Gabriella looked down for a moment, the up at him. "Sure I'll be your date." she smiled. "I'll pick you up at six." he smiled and kissed her lips before leaving the room. Gabriella watched him go down the tree outside her balcony. She waited a few more minutes before heading downstairs to greet her friends. "Good morning Tay. Morning Kels." she smiled and grabbed herself a bowl for cereal. "Good morning Gabs. Why are you in a happy mood all of a sudden?" Taylor asked. "Just had a really good dream last night." Gabriella smiled. "A dream? I think it's has something to do with a boy." Kelsi said. "Who is he?" Taylor asked. "I'd rather not say his name." Gabriella began eating. "Spill Gabs." Taylor said. "His name is Troy." Gabriella said. Taylor and Kelsi gasped as Gabriella looked at them. "What is it?" she asked her friends. "He's such a pervert." Taylor said. Gabriella was confused. "A pervert? There's no way Troy would be a pervert." she said. Taylor shook her head. "So you don't know?" "Know what?" Gabriella asked. "Troy Bolton goes around having sex with every single girl he meets, then he dumps them." Taylor explained. "He goes for the prettiest girls." Kelsi said.

Gabriella didn't want to believe her friends. She quickly finished her breakfast and got dressed before going outside. She decided that it would be best to go take a walk around the block. She really need to take a breather after what she had been told. Troy was no pervert, in her mind. She walked by the park and saw Troy there. She was thinking about going up to talk to him but something/someone stopped her in her tracks. She saw Troy talking to a blond haired girl. The face was unrecognizable to her, but something about the girl was so familiar. The blond girl was wearing a pink dress and matching heels. _She would wear that to the park?_ Gabriella asked herself in her head. She saw Troy turn towards her direction and then she began to walk away. "Gabriella!" She heard her name being called. She still didn't stop walking until she felt Troy grab her arm. She turned and faced him, looking to his eyes. "Let me go Troy." She said. He released his grip and still didn't say a word to her. "Take _her_ as your date. I'm not going to that party." She tried her best to give her a smile at him and then walked away from him.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she walked back to her house. Her friends _were_ right. Troy was a pervert and Gabriella was forever done with him. She didn't want to see him, or talk to him ever again. She arrived home, closing the door behind her and headed upstairs to her room. She closed her door behind her, laid down in her bed and cried even harder. She heard a knock at her door, but she didn't get up to answer it. "Gabriella," she heard her father's voice. She sat up, wiping her tears away but more still came. "Come in." she said quietly as her father entered. Andrew saw that her daughter had been crying and sat down next to her. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked. She leaned into her father's shoulder, crying even more as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tried her best to comfort her. "Your mother's better at this advice stuff than me, but if it's about a boy, all I can say is that he has lost the best thing that's ever happened to him. Also, that if he ever hurts you again, I will come after him with a shot gun but first I'll have to buy one." He smiled. Gabriella giggled a bit, hugging her dad.

She was glad that her father was so support and glad that she was in good terms with her dad. She loved the closeness the two had together. "Thanks for making me feel better dad. I might as well have to face him on my own." She said. Andrew kissed the top of his daughter's head, whispering good night in her ear before closing the door behind him as he left. Gabriella took a deep breath and decided to get dressed for the party. She, Taylor, and Kelsi drove to where the party was held. "You sure about this Gabs? We could always leave." Taylor suggested as Gabriella shook her head. Gabriella decided that she was going to face Troy and that blonde. "Gabriella, I'm glad you could make it." Ryan came up and hugged her. Ryan was also one of Gabriella's best friends whom she loved and trusted. "Well, I didn't want to miss out any fun." She smiled. Then she saw Troy with the blonde haired girl, but then it hit her. Sharpay! Why would Troy be with Sharpay? "Ry, will you do me a favor and get me a drink?" Sharpay asked her brother as she walked up to him with Troy following close behind. Ryan hesitated a moment before nodding and getting his sister a drink.

"Why do you treat him like that?" Gabriella asked. Her friends looked at her as if she were crazy. Gabriella saw their reaction, but she was trying to make a point. "Why are you standing up for my brother? And why do you know Troy?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella didn't have any time to argue with Sharpay, but she was really getting on her nerves. "Ryan is my best friend." Gabriella said. "Troy, why are you with her?" Troy looked at Gabriella, but Sharpay had butted in before he could answer. "He's dating me, duh." Sharpay answered. Gabriella had a feeling that wasn't true. "Besides, I don't see why he would like someone like you. You're clearly not his type." She added. Gabriella was furious, but she had to keep her anger under control. She looked at Troy once more. Disgusted, she turned and walked out the doors. Troy followed her and caught up with her. "I don't want to talk to you Troy." She said, facing him. Suddenly, she felt his lips against hers. Her arms were being pinned down to her sides so she couldn't move as much. Troy pulled away and she looked into his eyes. "What was that for?" she asked. He reached up, caressing her cheek. "I really like you Gabriella. I know we just met and all, but I feel like I know you." he said.

Gabriella reached up and caressed his cheek before leaning in to kiss him again. "That bitch." Sharpay muttered under her breath. "Here's your drink Sharpay." Ryan handed her the drink. She took it from him and took a sip. "Hey Sharpay, Troy clearly doesn't like you." Taylor said. Sharpay was furious and stormed out of the room. Gabriella looked at Troy, "I like you too Troy." She smiled, then the two headed into the house to enjoy the party. Troy drove Gabriella home, stopping right in front of her house. "Can you come by tomorrow night at six? Just to have dinner with my dad and I." she said. Troy nodded and smiled, agreeing to go to dinner with her. She leaned over, kissing his cheek before getting out of his truck and watching him drive off. She went back to her house and bid her dad good night, then headed upstairs. Taylor and Kelsi were already asleep by the time Gabriella had gotten home. She took a quick shower, changed into her clothes, and entered her room when she almost screamed. "Troy!" She whispered, quietly closing the door behind her. "Don't scare me like that." Troy was resting against her headboard with a smirk on his face. Gabriella walked over to him and laid down, resting her head on his chest. "I have to tell you something." He said, looking down at her. Gabriella had closed her eyes and nuzzled into his neck as he laid down, wrapping his arms around her. "Tell me in the morning." She yawned and went to sleep. Troy kissed the top of her head and went to sleep.

* * *

**I apologize for the delay guys! But it took me a while to get this chapter started. I hope you guys like it because I worked really hard on it without trying to give too much away. Well, enjoy! Also, read my other story: Unconditional Love, which is a Damon/Elena story - if you guys like The Vampire Diaries. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories! Peace out! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for all the reviews you have given. I have been dealing with school lately, but I will try and update every few days or so when I can. I'm also writing Unconditional Love which is a Delena story along with this one. Please read both of them :) I really appreciate all the follows and the faves. You guys are amazing! Thank you!

After I finish these two stories, I'll move on to writing a FSOG (Fifty Shades of Grey) Fanfic. I don't know what's going to be the basis for the story yet, but when I do, I'll probably give you guys a little sneak-peek of what I'm writing or any ideas that I have. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of California Gurls.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, Gabriella awoke to a pair of blue eyes looking at her. "Good morning." Troy smiled as she smiled back, then kissed his lips. "Good morning." Troy sat up in her bed as she sat up. "So, you were going to tell me something last night." She said. He looked at her, then looked away trying to remember what he was going to tell her. "I—""Gabriella, get your butt out of bed. We're going to the mall if you want to come!" Taylor called out from downstairs, interrupting Troy. "Tell me later Troy." She kissed his cheek, grabbed a few clothes, and headed into the bathroom to get dressed. She walked out and saw Troy was gone. She sighed a bit wishing that her friends hadn't decided to go to the mall today. She went downstairs and drove to the mall with her friends. She parked her car in the parking lot, then entered the mall. "We don't want to miss the big blowout sale Gabs." Taylor said, pulling Gabriella's hand into a store. Taylor and Kelsi had bought themselves a lot of clothes while tugging Gabriella along with them. As they entered the food court, Gabriella saw Troy with his friends. "You act like I'm your gay friend…I AM NOT GAY!" She saw Ryan stand up, yelling at Troy and walked away.

Gabriella walked away from her friends who hardly noticed that she left and followed after Ryan. "Hey, what's up?" she asked him. Ryan looked at her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and they stayed like that for a few minutes. He pulled away and said, "It's good to see you Gabs." She smiled, "It's good to see you too Ry." She talked with Ryan for a few more minutes before Troy walked up to her. "What was that about?" she asked him. "We were only kidding Gabs." Troy said. Gabriella looked at Chad who stopped laughing, looking anywhere but her. She focused her attention back at Troy. "Kidding? Ryan's your best friend, isn't he? Unless Sharpay's making you do this." She said. Troy was shocked to hear Gabriella bring up Sharpay's name. "She's not making me do anything." He said. "Oh yeah? Then why did Taylor say you sleep with every girl you meet?" she asked. Troy was not expecting to hear anything like that from Gabriella. He opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Gabriella. "Troy, you have to learn to be honest with me. We can't be together if you can't be honest." She said, then went back over to her friends.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked. Gabriella shook her head, not wanting to answer to Taylor right now. That night, Gabriella locked herself in her room after dinner. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not even her friends who she would confide in. Gabriella thought she was going to have a fantastic summer; that there was going to be no boy drama and that she would just spend time with her friends. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Gabriella cried that night, but it wasn't because of what happened with Troy that day. It was the fact she was afraid to admit to herself that she had feelings for Troy; that she was beginning to fall in love with him. She had only met him at the start of the summer and now summer is just a few weeks away from ending, she was falling for him.

Gabriella heard a light tapping at her balcony doors. She looked up from her pillow that she had been crying into see Troy standing there with his hands in his pockets. He was waiting for her to open the door. She stood up and opened the door, but she didn't let him. "What do you want?" she asked him, wiping her tears away. Troy looked down and let out a sigh. "I wanted to apologize for earlier and I came back to tell you that Taylor's right. I thought I was going to spend summer having the time of my life with those girls, including Sharpay but then I met you. Gabriella, you were different and the first night I stayed here, I was thinking about sleeping with you but I didn't. Do you want to know why? I wanted change. I wanted to change the person that slept around with every hot girl he met. I came back here knowing that you're the girl who can help me. I'll leave if you want me to. I understand that you need time to think, so…" He turned around and was about to climb down the stairs when Gabriella reached out to grab his hand. "That's all I wanted to hear Troy." She said.

She leaned up and kissed his lips as he wrapped his arms around her body. She pulled him into her bedroom and Troy closed the doors behind him. She pulled him on top of her as she laid down on the bed. His lips moved to her neck as she let out a soft moan. He took off her shirt, unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled them down. He took off his shirt and kissed her lips again. Then he proceeded to kiss down her body before taking off her bra and panties. Shortly after, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers. "Do you really want to do this?" he asked her as she nodded. He put on a condom and slid into her. Moments later, he laid down next to her as she rested her head onto his chest. Gabriella fell asleep in Troy's arms.

The next morning Gabriella awoke, getting up as she put on her panties and threw on Troy's shirt after she hooked her bra. She quietly went outside and headed downstairs. She pulled out a box of cereal and poured herself a bowl, then began eating. She heard footsteps going downstairs and looked up to see it was Troy. "Good morning." He smiled, kissing her lips. She kissed him back, "Morning." She smiled. She watched him as she silently ate her cereal. "Well, this is a nice surprise." Andrew entered the kitchen. His voice startled Gabriella while she was eating. "Hey dad. Uhm… this is Troy Bolton. Troy, this is my dad Andrew." Gabriella said, introducing her father and Troy. "Sorry about my indecency sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Troy said, holding out a hand towards Andrew. "Pleasure is mine." Andrew shook Troy's hand, then looked at Gabriella. "Oh before I forget, your mother's coming into town. Pick her up at the airport around noon." He said as Gabriella nodded, then her father left the room. "Well that was…interesting." Troy said.

"It was a close call. I know my dad will be talking to me about _this_ later. Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked. "With your parents? Uhm…" He trailed off. "It's not a big deal okay. My dad just met you and my friends will be with Ryan. I'll tell you everything you need to know." She said. Andrew entered the kitchen once again, "Hey dad, can Troy stay for dinner?" Gabriella asked. "Sure honey." Andrew said. "Do you know where my car keys are?" Gabriella motioned over to the bowl near the front door. "Thanks sweetie." Andrew smiled, taking the keys and left the house.

When it reached noon, Gabriella left to pick her mother up at the airport. Once she came back with her mother, she introduced her mother to Troy. Soon after, Troy had left and told them he would be going back to their house for dinner. "He's a sweet boy." Marie told her daughter as they went into the living room. "I agree." Andrew said. Her parents told her everything that Gabriella already knew, but she did break a rule about having sex with someone you're not in love with. Gabriella _was_ in love with Troy, but she was afraid telling him would only push him away if he didn't feel the same way for her. Gabriella's mom stayed in one of the guest rooms down the hallway from Gabriella's bedroom. "Taylor, Kelsi, and I are going to the beach. We'll be back before dinner!" Gabriella called out as the three friends walked out the back door to the beach.

Once they arrived at the beach, "You had sex with Troy!? Even after the stunt he pulled at the mall yesterday?" Taylor asked. Gabriella just shrugged as she played with the sand. She was sitting on a beach towel as Taylor and Kelsi sat on either side of her. "Did you tell your parents yet?" Kelsi asked as Gabriella looked at her. "No, of course not. I'm not going to tell them until I know for sure Troy's the right guy. I have a feeling that he is." Gabriella answered. When Taylor and Kelsi didn't say anything, Gabriella knew what her friends were going to say next. "I'm in love with Troy." She finally admitted before standing up and walking back towards the direction of the house as she left her friends speechless.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Troy entered the Evans' vacation home and there he saw his friends waiting for him, including Sharpay. "WHere have you been man?" Chad asked Troy. He entered the kitchen and grabbed himself a can of soda. He opened the can and took a sip, then turned to Chad. "I was with Gabriella. I'm having dinner with her family tonight." Troy replied. Chad really couldn't believe what his friend was saying. "You accepted a dinner invitation?!" Chad asked. Troy rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Chad continued to follow Troy and sat down on the couch as Troy turned on the TV. "Seems like it's getting pretty serious between you two." Ryan said, joining the guys in the living room. Troy simply ignored his friends as Sharpay joined them, sitting beside Troy. "You don't need someone like her Troy." she smiled, softly playing with his hair. "I'm way better for you than that Gabriella chick you speak of." Chad and Ryan both rolled their eyes knowing that Sharpay will do anything to be with Troy. "She doesn't sleep around with guys to make them fall in love with her." Troy said, then got up and left the room to throw his empty can into the trash. He headed upstairs to get ready for the dinner with Gabriella and her parents.

Later that evening, Troy arrived at Gabriella's house. "Hey, you're just in time." Gabriella smiled after answering the door. He entered the house as Gabriella closed the door behind him. "Glad you could join us for dinner Troy." Marie smiled. Troy smiled and said, "I'm glad to be here Ms. Montez." Gabriella couldn't believe that Troy was getting along with her parents better than most guys have. "Gabriella, come help set up the table." Marie called out as Gabriella walked into the kitchen, following her mom. Troy joined Andrew in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"I'm so happy that my dad and Troy are bonding." Gabriella smiled, listening to her dad and Troy bonding over watching a game on the TV. "Gabs, do you think your relationship with Troy is getting a bit serious?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella and her friends were in her room, waiting for the food to be ready. She couldn't really believe what her friends were saying. She shook her head. "I don't think we're getting serious." she sighed. "After what we did last night, I feel like-" She was interrupted when her mother's voice called her downstairs for dinner. She got off her bed and headed downstairs with her friends, entering the dining room. Everyone gathered around the table, sitting down to eat. After dinner, Troy asked Gabriella if she would like to take a walk on the beach. She agreed and the two walked out the back doors down to the beach.

"I really had a great time at dinner." Troy smiled as they walked side by side near the shoreline. "Me too." Gabriella agreed, but she knew that it would've been more perfect that if the two of them were left alone. She was just happy to be spending some alone time with Troy. She was truly falling for him, but she wasn't really sure how he felt about her. Troy had been meaning to tell Gabriella how he felt about her since the first day he laid eyes on her. To him, she was just so different from all the other girls he's met and dated. "I'm in love with you Gabriella and I don't know if you feel the same way, but what I'm telling you is the truth." he said. Gabriella was surprised to hear that Troy felt the same way. "I'm in love with you too Troy." she said, looking up into his sparkling blue eyes. Troy leaned in and kissed her lips, reaching up as he gently caressed her cheek.

The next morning, Gabriella and her friends were hanging out at the mall. "So Troy confessed his love to you?" Taylor asked after Gabriella explained what happened that night when dinner was over. Gabriella also mentioned that Troy asked her to be his girlfriend. "Of course you said yes, right?" Kelsi asked with a smile. Gabriella knew that Taylor wouldn't be as appreciative of her having a boyfriend like Troy. She couldn't really do much with Taylor and Troy. She knew that they would never get them to agree with one another. "Just be careful with this one." Taylor said. Gabriella knew her friends would have her back no matter what the situation was. They were walking around the mall until Taylor spotted Sharpay. "Look, there's the bitch now." she muttered under her breath.

"Taylor. Kelsi." Sharpay acknowledged the two girls, leaving out Gabriella. She looked at Gabriella and said, "And of course, sweet Gabriella." Sharpay didn't like the idea that Gabriella and Troy were dating each other. She just wanted Troy all to herself. "Stay away from Troy." Taylor said. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! We all know that Miss Goody-Two-Shoes and Mr Hottie aren't meant to be together. Troy's not the kind of guy you think his Gabriella." she said.

"Why should we believe you?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"I don't know if he told you this, but he and I had sex." Sharpay whispered the last part to Gabriella before walking away from them. Gabriella shook her head, knowing what Sharpay said about she and Troy couldn't be true. She had to confront Troy whether to see if Sharpay was telling the truth about the two of them having sex. Later that day, Gabriella went down to the Evans' vacation home and rang the doorbell. The door opened and was greeted with a hug from Ryan. "Hey Gabs." he smiled. Gabriella smiled, hugging him back. "It's so good to see you Ry." she said as the two of them pulled away. Ryan let her into the house, closing the door behind her. "Gabriella? What are you doing here?" Troy asked, approaching the two of them. Gabriella looked at Ryan and then at Troy. Ryan left the two of them alone to talk.

"You had sex with Sharpay?"

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"I heard it from Sharpay herself. Is it true Troy? Did you have sex with her?"

"Let's talk about this another time babe."

"Don't babe me. I want to know the truth."

Troy sighed, looking down. He knew that he'd eventually have to tell her the truth. "Yes I had sex with her, but it was before meeting you. I have never done anything else with her after that day. I don't love Sharpay. She's just trying to break us up. Any other words that come out of her mouth, don't believe her." he said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of how you'd react."

"Well, since we're on this subject, how many other girls did you sleep with before me?"

"Does it matter Gabriella? I love you more than those girls. Honestly, you are the first girl that I wanted to be with. I don't want to lose you, to lose what we have together." He took her hands, looking into her eyes. "Just promise me that you will not believe everything that Sharpay says. She's just jealous that you have me. She's the kind of girl who gets what she wants and I've never given her that satisfaction. So can we just let this go?" he asked. She looked down, not wanting to get the subject of Sharpay and Troy having sex together get to her head. "Yeah we can let this go." she smiled. He smiled and hugged her, "I love you Gabriella. I promise, nothing and no one will break us up."

* * *

Thank you for being so patient with me. I haven't really been able to update in a very long time. I don't remember the last time I updated, but here's a new chapter since it's the start of a new year :) I don't know if I'll be constant with any updates, but I will be sure to update ASAP when I can.

Be sure to check out the other stories :) Thank you lovelies for reading!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gabriella was so thankful for having a boyfriend like Troy. Even though Taylor and Troy disagreed with each other, Gabriella knew that Taylor approved of Troy. It was getting closer and closer to summer ending. Gabriella knew it in her heart that she and Troy would soon part ways, but she still wanted to keep in contact with him when college came around. After the incident at the mall, Sharpay began to quiet down about the things she and Troy "did." But Gabriella, Troy, and their friends knew it wasn't the last they'd hear of Sharpay. "Your sister has been awfully quiet lately." Taylor said. Everyone was gathered around a table at the mall. Ryan shrugged and said, "She's probably plotting away to break Troy and Gabriella up. I honestly don't want a part of her evil plot."

"Why can't she just accept the fact that we're together?" Gabriella asked.

"She's Sharpay. She always gets what she wants." Taylor answered. "She won't stop until she gets it." Gabriella sighed and knew that Taylor was right. It was exactly what Troy had told her a few weeks ago about Sharpay. "Are you guys ready for college?" Kelsi asked, trying to stray away from the topic of Sharpay. "Hell yeah! I'm excited for the parties and the hot girls I'm going to meet." Chad smiled. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him and then he said, "I'm also going to study hard, but I am so pumped for the parties." Everyone rolled their eyes at Chad. Of course Chad was into the partying. "Where will you be going for college Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Soon the spot light was on him. Troy looked at everyone and he immediately felt nervous. "Well, I've already decided on the University of Albuquerque." he said. Chad and Troy high-fived each other. They had been planning to go to the same college since their fathers drilled the idea in their heads. "It must be fun going with your best friend." she said.

"Yeah it will be." He heard the sadness in her voice. He knew that Gabriella would be going off to a different college and that the distance would be a strain on their relationship. But the two of them would find a way to make it work. "At least you two will be able to see each other during breaks." Kelsi smiled, hoping up to lighten the mood.

"You're right Kels." Gabriella smiled.

"Ryan, I did not expect for you two be hanging out with... these people." Sharpay scoffed as she approached the table. "My own brother betraying his sister. How could you?"

"How could you attempt to break Gabriella and Troy up?" Ryan asked her.

Sharpay gasped and motioned towards herself. "Me? No! Why would I do such a horrible thing? They are the most adorable couple I have ever seen." Everyone didn't believe her. They saw past her sarcasm and knew that she was up to no good. "Cut the act Sharpay. We know what you're trying to do." Taylor said.

"Standing up for everyone? How typical." Sharpay said. "You better watch out Gabriella Montez, Troy's not going to be around for long. Maybe a hotter girl might catch his eye. Well, I better get going. I don't want to be late for my 2 o'clock mani-pedi. Toodles!" She waved before walking off in another direction. Everyone watched her leave, waiting until she was out of hearing range to talk. "Gabriella, just ignore her. We all know it's not going to happen." Taylor said.

"How do you know? Troy always-"

"I'm never going to have eyes for another girl. I love Gabriella." Troy said, quickly interrupting Chad. Gabriella shot quick glances at her friends, knowing that Chad knew something about Troy and she wanted to know the truth. "How about we walk around for a little bit?" Troy suggested.

"I like that idea. Let's get to know each other more Troy." Taylor smiled, grabbing Troy by the shirt and walked away with him. Ryan and Kelsi both got up, leaving Gabriella alone with Chad. "I guess that leaves us. First things first, what were you saying earlier before Troy rudely interrupted you?" Gabriella asked, turning towards Chad's direction.

"Funny that you brought that up. Can we walk around?" he asked.

"Stop trying to change the subject Chad. I need you to tell me." she demanded. Chad was a bit scared of Gabriella when she got angry. He nodded and told her that he'd tell her everything. "That's why Troy's never had a stable girlfriend." Chad said after telling Gabriella everything about Troy's actions around girls. "When he's bored of one girl, he finds a hotter one and goes after her. Say I didn't warn you Gabs, but Troy's always been this way. We know it's bad, but he can't help himself. You're lucky if he chooses to stay with you, otherwise, spice up your relationship or he'll move on." With that being said, Chad got up and walked off in a different direction. Throughout the entire day Gabriella spent with her friends at the mall, she couldn't stop thinking about what Chad had said. Was Chad right? Was she becoming entirely boring? "Chad told you that?" Taylor asked Gabriella. The girls were in Victoria's Secret browsing through the racks. "I doubt that's true." Kelsi said.

"Do you guys think I'm boring?" Gabriella asked.

"No of course not. You know what, we'll help you find the perfect outfit to wear to help you spice up your love life." Taylor smiled, then the girls began to search for clothing items that Gabriella could wear. While the girls were busy shopping, the guys were just waiting outside the store for them. "How long will you and Gabriella be together?" Chad asked Troy. Troy looked at Chad, then glanced over at Ryan. But Ryan didn't know what Ryan was talking about. "Why are you asking?" Troy asked.

Chad shrugged and said, "I don't know man. What if you move on to another girl? That could break Gabriella's heart."

"I'm not going to move on to another girl Chad. Not ever." Troy said as the girls walked out of the store with bags in their hands. "It's about time you got out of there." Chad said as the girls approached their direction. Taylor rolled her eyes and told them it only took about fifteen minutes. "Besides, we wanted to make sure if everything was the right size." she added.

Later that evening, Gabriella's parents had gone out for dinner leaving Gabriella and her friends at the house alone. Gabriella looked at her outfit in the mirror. "Do you think I can pull this off?" she asked her friends, turning to face them. Taylor and Kelsi agreed, then Taylor handed the phone to Gabriella. "Call Troy. We'll leave out the back door." Taylor said as both she and Kelsi grabbed their bags, then headed downstairs. Gabriella let them out the backdoor, closing the door behind them before taking her phone out to call Troy. "Hello?" Troy's voice came through on the other end.

"Hey Troy. Do you want to come over?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do your parents mind?" he asked.

"No, they don't mind. Besides, they went out for dinner."

"I'll be there soon." With that statement, Gabriella hung up and smiled to herself. This was going to be one interesting night. After ten minutes, the door bell rang and Gabriella went downstairs to answer the door. She had thrown on a silk bathrobe to hide what she was wearing from Troy. "Hey Troy." she smiled as she opened the door, then let him inside and closed the door behind him. "Are your friends here?" he asked.

"No, they left too. They asked me if I wanted to join them, but I decided against it. I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend." she smiled, then took his hand and led him upstairs. Troy knew that something was up, but he went along with it as he followed Gabriella up the stairs to her bedroom. The door closed and was locked behind him. Gabriella gently pushed him onto the bed. Troy looked at her, wondering what was going through her mind. "Gab-"

She put a finger on his lips. "Sh. Don't talk." She smirked, then began to take off her robe before him to reveal a black nightie before him. Troy looked at her, speechless and watched her get on top. "Just lean back and enjoy the ride." she told him, then began to kiss his lips passionately. The next morning, the two of them woke up beside each other. "Good morning." Troy smiled when Gabriella opened her eyes. He kissed her lips as she happily kissed him back. "Morning." she smiled.

"I loved the show you put on last night." he smirked.

"Thank you." A knock came at the door and Gabriella got out of the bed, throwing on her bathrobe. She opened the door and was met face to face with her mom. "Hey mom." she smiled.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Marie said. Gabriella shook her head, hearing Troy get out of bed behind her. "Is there anything you need mom?" she asked.

"Your father and I need to talk to you about Troy." Marie told her daughter. Gabriella heard the tone in her mother's voice. "I'll be downstairs in about five minutes." Gabriella said. Her mother nodded and then went back downstairs. She closed the door and saw Troy getting dressed. "You okay?" he asked her.

"My parents have to talk to me about you." she said. "It's not a big deal really. They always seem to talk about the guys that I've dated in the past. It's usually the same conversation."

"So, I should leave then?"

She nodded and then went up to him, kissing his lips. "I'll call you later." she told him, then watched him leave out of the balcony doors. She quickly put on some clothes and headed downstairs, entering the living room where her parents were waiting for her. She sat down on the couch and then her parents started to talk to her about Troy. They were mentioning about college and whether or not Troy was going to be "the one." Gabriella wasn't even interested in getting married yet. She was getting tired of hearing her parents talk about the same topic about every guy she's dated in the past. "Troy's different from the other guys I've dated. I really like him. About college, he and I are going to make the distance work." Gabriella said.

After talking to her parents, Gabriella went back upstairs and went into her room. Though the thought of college and moving away from Troy was bothering her. She was afraid that once Troy goes off to college, then he would find another girl to replace her. But she couldn't let herself think that way. She sighed. It was definitely bothering her. What would she tell her friends, especially Troy?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

College had finally come when summer ended. Kelsi had gone to Julliard while both Gabriella and Taylor had gone to UCLA. Gabriella was thankful for having Taylor with he in college, otherwise she would have not survived alone. "When semester break comes around, you'll see Troy." Taylor assured Gabriella who hoped her best friend was right. The girls went separate ways to their classrooms. Gabriella spent the entire day just thinking about Troy, but she needed to stop getting distracted if she wanted to focus on her school work. As soon as class ended, she bumped into someone on the way out. "Sorry." She looked up and was met face to face with- "Ryan?" What are you doing here? Thought you'd be going to Julliard." she said.

"I thought about it, but then realized that my sister was going to be there. We both know that she's going to try and ruin my life like she did in high school." Ryan said as they walked down the hallway. "She's not trying to ruin your life Ry." Gabriella said as they walked outside and met up with Taylor who was waiting for Gabriella on the bench. "Hey Ryan." Taylor smiled, giving Ryan a hug. "You're not going to Julliard with Kels?" she asked.

"Kelsi's at Julliard?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, she didn't tell you?" Gabriella asked. Ryan shook his head and Gabriella gave him a hug, reassuring him that everything would be okay. "How are things with Troy? Has he called yet?" Taylor asked as Gabriella took out her cell phone to see if she had any messages. "No, he hasn't called." Gabriella replied. She was going to give it until the end of the week before deciding to give Troy a call.

. . .

"Hey Troy! Heads up!" Chad passed the ball, but Troy hardly paid any attention to the pass. Chad grabbed the ball, walking up to his best friend. "What's going on?" he asked. Three weeks have already passed and they were enjoying the college life. Both guys had made it onto the basketball team, which was no surprise there. Troy looked up from his phone, continuing to look at the last picture that Gabriella had sent him. "Still thinking about Gabriella?" Chad asked, looking over Troy's shoulder at the picture of Gabriella. "She's my girlfriend. Of course I'm thinking about her." Troy replied, sitting down on the bench and sighing. Chad knew that something was up. Gabriella hadn't called Troy in three weeks. "She hasn't called you, has she?" Chad sat down beside Troy.

"Do you think she's found another guy?" Troy asked.

"Dude, why would you think that? You should call her." Chad said. Troy hesitated for a moment and nodded, taking his friend's advice. He stood up and walked out of the gym, dialing Gabriella's number. He waited and after two rings, Gabriella picked him. "Hey Gabs." Troy greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Troy. I've been meaning to get in touch with you, but I've been busy with school work." she smiled. Typical. Troy thought to himself and said, "Yeah, same. I've just been in basketball practice."

"Good for you. Maybe you can show me your moves off the court."

"I'll take you up on that offer Miss Montez." he smiled.

"I'll see you when winter break comes around Mr Bolton." Troy hung up the phone after saying good bye and was about to walk back to the gym when a girl caught his eye. Now this girl was different from girls he's previously dated, excluding Gabriella. She was a beautiful brunette. She was walking towards his direction. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit of course. Maybe head cheerleader. Troy thought to himself, watching how she strutted through the hallway. "Excuse me, you're standing in front of my locker." she said, motioning to a locker on the wall.

"Oh sorry." Troy said, backing away from the locker. She had a similar attitude like Sharpay, but different. She opened her locker and pulled out her backpack. "You know, it's rude to stare." she said, turning to face him. Troy hardly even noticed that he was staring at her. He cleared his throat. "I was just captivated by your beauty. Everything about you is intoxicating." he said. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Inside, he knew he had a girlfriend but this girl was- "You're cute." she smiled. "I'm Annabelle. You can call me Anna." She held out her hand towards him and he reached out to shake her hand. "Troy." he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Troy. Congratulations on making the team. We needed someone like you." With that, Annabelle continued on down the hallway and Troy just watched after her. Chad walked out of the gym wondering where Troy had gone off to. "Dude, snap out of it!" Chad slapped Troy at the back of his head. "You have a girlfriend."

. . .

Two weeks until semester break and Gabriella was more than excited to see Troy. "Gabriella, calm down. It's just Troy." Taylor said. Gabriella was hanging out with Taylor and Ryan at the mall. "I haven't seen Troy since summer ended Tay." Gabriella said. Taylor rolled her eyes and said, "All those late night calls you two have been having, I know." Gabriella and Taylor were roommates. It still got on Taylor's nerves that Gabriella and Troy were being all lovey-dovey with each other. "Has he called?" Ryan asked.

"No, not at all." Gabriella sighed as she checked her phone for the hundredth time. "I think something's wrong." She was worried that Troy might have found another girl, but she didn't want to believe that. She didn't let herself come to those assumptions. Usually she'd let those thoughts go, but it was constantly bothering her for the last two months. "I should call him." she said, beginning to dial Troy's number. She waited for him to pick up, but after the fifth ring, it went straight to voice mail. She knew that something was up, but she didn't know what.

Later that evening while Gabriella and Taylor were studying for their semester finals, Gabriella's phone rings. She reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's Troy."

"Hey Troy. What's wrong?" she asked. She knew that something was wrong. This whole time she knew. "It's something important that I have to talk to you about." He sounded serious. "What is it?" Gabriella glanced over at Taylor who looked up from her chemistry book. "This isn't working out Gabriella." he said. Her heart sank. "I'm breaking up with you." Tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She dropped the phone without saying another word. Taylor climbed onto Gabriella's bed, hanging up on Troy. She gave Gabriella a hug. "I don't understand Tay. Why?" Gabriella asked, looking up at her best friend.

Taylor shook her head, knowing that Troy was bad from the start. "Who fucking cares if he broke your heart? You deserve someone better Gabriella and we'll find someone; someone who's good." Those were the only words Taylor said to Gabriella before Gabriella said to Taylor that she wanted to be alone. Taylor nodded and walked out of the dorm, leaving Gabriella in the room. Gabriella knew that Troy wouldn't have any intention on leaving her if he had found another girl. Maybe mom was right. She thought to herself and sighed. She looked at the picture of Troy on her beside table and laid it face down. She was going to take Taylor's advice and move on from Troy. She was going to find herself another guy in hopes to get over whatever-his-name-is.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Winter break had already begun and Annabelle had gone off to Italy to visit her family. "You've only been dating Anna for two weeks and you're already falling in love with her. Dude, that's not right." Chad said. Troy and Chad were staying at Troy's parents' house in San Diego, meaning that they had the entire house to themselves. "Have you met her? She's the most down to earth person I have ever met." Troy said as the entered the house and set the bags down near the door. They were going to spend a week in San Diego, then go to Los Angeles to hang out with Ryan. "That's the only thing you've said about her." Chad realized that Troy wasn't going to go far with this new girl. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he wanted Troy and Gabriella together.

"Really? It's true." Troy was completely mesmerized by Annabelle. "She's different. She's so demanding and I love that in a girl."

"What about Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Why do you keep asking about Gabriella?" Troy asked, confused.

"If you haven't already realized, the girl you're dating is the cheerleader version of Gabriella." Chad answered. He knew that Troy was too oblivious to everything around him because Annabelle has seemed to have a hold on the infamous Troy Bolton. "You're clearly still in love with Gabriella and I know that you're not over her." Troy was wondering when Chad had started becoming savvy in the topic of relationships. It wasn't like Chad to have a long lasting relationship. Troy shook his head, continuing to ignore any advice that was going to be thrown at him.

"I am not dating the cheerleader version of Gabriella." Troy said, walking into the kitchen and grabbed himself a drink out of the fridge. He wasn't going to let Chad distract him. "Okay, but don't say I told you so." Chad called out from the living room as Troy took a seat beside him, turning on the TV. But in the back of Troy's mind, he knew that Chad was right and didn't want to fully admit it.

. . .

Gabriella had finally arrived in Los Angeles after spending Christmas and New Year's with her mother. She was glad to be spending a bit of time with her dad before going back to school. Her dad picked her up at LAX airport and drove back to their house. "How's school going?" he asked her upon entering the house. Gabriella carried in her suitcase and said, "It's going pretty well. I've been hanging out with Taylor and Ryan. I've been talking to Kelsi too." she answered with a smile. Eventually she brought her suitcase up to her room and sat down on the bed, sighing. She wished that her friends were there to celebrate the rest of the holidays with her, but Taylor and Kelsi had gone to celebrate the holidays with their families. She knew that Ryan would be spending some time with his family in LA, but she knew that she was hardly going to see him.

"Gabriella! Someone's here to see you!" She heard her dad called out. Gabriella got up from her bed and headed downstairs to see that Ryan was waiting at the end of the staircase. She smiled and hugged him. "Ryan! I'm thrilled to see you." Ryan let out a light chuckle, hugging her back. He had to be honest that he had a small crush on her back in high school, but he understood that Gabriella and Troy were meant to be together. "I figured that I come over to see you." Ryan smiled, pulling away from the hug. "Do you want to come over to my house? We can hang out, if you want." Gabriella agreed and told her dad that she would be home soon, then left with Ryan. He parked his car in the driveway of the Evans' vacation home and entered the house. "I'll grab you a drink." he said, entering the kitchen as Gabriella followed behind him.

. . .

Troy and Chad finally arrived in Los Angeles, driving to the Evans' vacation home. Two weeks had already passed by and the guys were excited to get their break on, especially Chad. "Troy!" Sharpay beamed, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck after he entered the house. "Hi Sharpay." Troy said, reluctantly giving her a hug. Sharpay pulled away from the hug, adjusting her hair and shirt. "So, I heard you have a new girlfriend. Who is she? Is she prettier than me? But most importantly-"

"None of your business Sharpay." Chad interrupted her. Sharpay pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. There were laughs coming from the kitchen. "There's other people in your house?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, Ryan thought that it would be okay to bring some friends over. I said no, but he ignored me." Sharpay answered as Ryan walked out of the kitchen. He was followed by Gabriella. Suddenly, Troy and Gabriella's eyes met. "Gabriella?" he asked. He was surprised that she was here at the vacation home, especially with Ryan. "Hi." she said. Gabriella was surprised to see Troy, after the months that they hadn't spoken to each other. She didn't know how else to react upon seeing him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Troy shrugged and told her that he was in LA for winter break, then asked her the same question. She replied with the same answer. "C'mon Troy, tell her why you're really here." Sharpay smirked. Gabriella wondered if Sharpay knew something that she didn't. Of course she did. She thought to herself. "I'm just here on vacation Sharpay." Troy said. Chad or Ryan hadn't said a single word. They were casually minding their own business. "You didn't know? Troy has a new girlfriend." Sharpay smiled. "Toodles!" With that being said, she left the room. Chad and Ryan took her leave as a sign to leave too.

Both Gabriella and Troy were alone with the one topic that Troy had dread to talk about. "A new girlfriend?" Gabriella asked, sounding a bit hurt. She was already torn up about the break up, but upon hearing the fact they broke up because of a girl, it killed her inside even more. "I meant to tell you about-"

"Save it Troy. I can't believe this." Gabriella shook her head. "My parents were right about you. Actually, they were right about all the sex-crazed assholes that I've dated. The one thing that you all have in common with them is sex. When a girl can't give you what she wants, you find another girl to satisfy your needs. Well I'm not that kind of girl Troy. So I wish you happiness to you and your new girlfriend." She walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Chad and Ryan emerged from the living room to see Troy standing there alone. Chad was about to speak when Troy turned and walked out the door, leaving before Chad could say a single word. Troy didn't want to lose Gabriella over a girl like Annabelle. He knew that Annabelle could never measure up to the girl that Gabriella is. He loved Gabriella and she was truly the best thing that's ever happened to him, besides winning the basketball trophy during his senior year. He had to make things better with Gabriella. He wanted her back. Every part of him longed for her, but she didn't know that and he wanted her to hear the truth from him. He knew that Gabriella needed space, and so, that's what he gave her.

Later that day he called Annabelle. "What do you want?" she asked. She was annoyed that he was ruining her beauty sleep, but it was an urgent call. "Annabelle, we can't be together." Troy said. As soon as the words left his mouth, Annabelle was frantic. A reaction he expected from most girls he had broken up with. Eventually he cut her off by hanging up the phone. He knew it was rude, but it seemed to be the only way to get her to stop talking. He also knew that he'd be getting a lot of lip from her as soon as winter break ended, but he didn't care. He was a man with a mission.

The next day, Troy went to the flower shop and bought white lilies - Gabriella's favorite flower. He drove over to Gabriella's house and parked out front. He got out and walked up to the front door, ringing the door bell. He waited until the door opened and was met face to face with Gabriella. "What do you want Troy?" she asked him angrily. He knew that she was still mad at him for telling her about his girlfriend. "I broke up with her. It wasn't going to work out with her anyway because I'm in love with you. So, I came over here to apologize - for everything. The break up, everything. I didn't think that being with another girl would make me realize that I need you, more than you know Gabriella. I feel bad for breaking your heart and you can call me an asshole. I don't care. I don't care because I love you Gabriella Montez. I'm not going to give up on you, or what we had together when we were dating." he said.

Gabriella looked at the flowers that he was holding as he handed them to her and she looked at them for a moment. "Troy-"

"I guess I should go now." Troy interrupted and began walking to his car. She called out his name as he turned around to see that Gabriella was running up to him. She threw her arms around him, pulling him close as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Troy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. They pulled away for a moment to catch their breath. "I love you Troy." Gabriella said. "I forgive you."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue.

After semester break, Troy had decided to transfer schools to be with Gabriella in UCLA. It was obvious that Taylor didn't enjoy the two of them being together, but she was happy for Gabriella. She still didn't like the idea that Troy was a total player before meeting Gabriella. But she was wrong about them.

Chad, unlike Taylor, was happy that Troy has finally decided to be with one girl. He was just glad that it was Gabriella and not any of the other girls, like Annabelle or Sharpay. He was just a bit disappointed that he was going to start second semester without Troy, but still was glad to have friends like Zeke and Jason.

Sharpay eventually stopped chasing after Troy. She had gotten tired of the fact that Troy was "off the market" and went onto somebody new. Zeke. At first in high school, she didn't like Zeke. She still goes to Julliard, but would get packages of cookies from Zeke. Over time, she began to like him - not only for the cookies of course.

Ryan transfered to Julliard, only to confess his true feelings for Kelsi. He too found out that Kelsi had liked him when they went to high school together. Currently they are dating. He is studying to be a choreographer while she is studying to be a music teacher. Ryan suggested she should be a piano teacher.

To Be Continued...?

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks all for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Possible sequel - but only if you (the Readers) want more Troyella stories :) I apologize for the delays throughout the last year, and I've made up for the updates in the last month. Read my other stories: Irresistible (for some Damon/Elena Fifty Shades of Grey action) and Unconditional Love (for Damon/Elena pairing). These too are in the works!


End file.
